1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a computer system. More particularly, the present invention relates to a computer system having a plurality of basic input output systems and a booting method thereof.
2. Description of Related Art
The basic input output system (BIOS) is basic software program codes for being loaded to the computer hardware system, that is generally stored in a non-volatile memory, for example, a flash memory. Generally, main functions of the BIOS include power-on self test (POST), initialization, recording system settings, providing a permanent program library and loading an operation system.
With development of semiconductor fabrication process, peripheral hardware of the computer system is increasingly updated. To identify the updated peripheral hardware, software of the BIOS is also required to be simultaneously updated. During an actual updating process, the BIOS is liable to be damaged. For example, during updating of the BIOS, once there is a sudden power off, the whole content of the BIOS is damaged, so that the computer system cannot be smoothly booted.